The Perfect Little Spy Couple
by Gallagirl15
Summary: What if Cammie and Zach grew up together as friends? What if Zach's parents and Cammie's dad was still alive? Written in Cammie's dad POV. Set when Cammie and Zach are twelve years old, and not at their schools yet. Zammie!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Ally Carter (well, most of it. i don't think i need to point out what belongs to me :P)**

I watched as Zach and Cammie played together in our back yard. My great friend since my first year at Blackthorne, Matt Goode, sat next to me. Rachel (my wife) and Amy (Matt's wife) were inside chatting and cooking.

"Ahhh! Zach!" I heard my daughter yell at Zach. They were only 12 years old, and using spy tricks to flip each other over.

"I didn't mean to Cammie! Please don't kill me!" Zach pleaded as Cammie chased after him.

"Well, it looks like we have the perfect little couple in front of us Matt," I told my friend in a joking matter. We both laughed at the thought. Zach and Cammie both stopped and turned to us. They placed a disgusted look on their faces and I could tell they were slowly backing away from each other. I saw Zach get a twinkle in his eye. What was that kid up to?

"What's wrong Cammie, you don't like me?" Zach smirked. Matt and I started bursting out laughing. We both knew our kids had a little crush on each other. I mean, every day Cammie asked me and Rachel if Zach was coming over. Matt and Amy told us that Zach always talked about Cammie. Cammie glared at us. Wait a minute, she had the same look in her eye as Zach did before.

"Of course I like you Zachy! Now come give me a kiss!" She started running after him and he ran away. That just made Matt and I laugh even harder. Cammie beat Zach at his own game. And Zach is GOOD at those kind of things.

"Yep, definitely a great couple Chris," Matt said with laughs in between his words.

"What is so funny?" Rachel asked us as her and Amy came out to set up the bench in the back yard for lunch.

"We'll tell you guys about it later. Let us finish watching it first though," Matt said.

"Okay then?" Amy said making it sound like a question. Our wives went back inside to finish making lunch. Cammie was still chasing Zach when we turned to watch them. Then what happened next seemed like it was in slow motion. Zach tripped and Cammie fell on top of him. Neither one of them moved for a while. All we heard was their heavy breathing from running so much. Then, it happened.

"So you want me to kiss you? Okay then," Zach said with another smirk. He leaned his head towards Cammie's and kissed her. ON THE LIPS. I swear, if you were there to see this whole thing, and the look on Cammie's face, you would have died laughing. I mean, Matt and I had to hold on to our chairs because we were laughing so hard. When Zach said that, Cammie looked surprised, angry, confused, and when Zach finally pulled away, happy. Her face was filled with complete and utter joy. They both were smiling and looking at each other in the eyes. She was still on top of Zach.

Matt and I looked at each other, and a whole new laughing attack came upon us. I watched as Cammie blushed and got off Zach. He stood up and replaced his smile with a smirk.

"Be right back," Zach said with a wink at Cammie. I seriously thought I heard Cammie's breathing speed up when he winked. Zach started walking towards me and Matt. I saw Cammie scramble up a tree where she thought no one knew she ever went. That's where she kept her diary. She didn't know I ever saw her there. She was going to write about this in her diary I assumed. I looked back at Zach who was still walking to us, and had one of his hands in his pocket and the other one ran through his hair. I had to admit, that kid did look good for his age.

"Hey dad," Zach said. He sat on a chair in between his father and me.

"Hey. So, would you like to tell us what that was all about?" Matt asked with a grin on his face. I couldn't wait for Zach's answer.

"Oh that. Well, she wanted me to kiss her so I did," he said with a shrug. I already could tell that wasn't really why he kissed Cammie.

"Why did you REALLY kiss her?" I asked with a smirk. He shrugged.

"I already told you, she wanted me to." Oh yeah, totally a lie. I could tell because his pupils dilated.

"You're lying Zach," Matt said.

"When's lunch ready?" Zach asked.

"You're not getting of that easily Zach," I said.

"Come here Zach," Matt patted his knee, wanting his son to sit on his lap.

Zach raised his eyebrows. "Fine," he said irritated.

"Now, there comes a time in every man's life-"Matt started but was cut off.

"Dad! Can't this wait for, I don't know, NOT NOW?!" Zach yelled. Me and Matt started laughing.

"No Zach. What I'm trying to say is that, if you like her, go after her. That is, if it's okay with Chris," Matt looked at me with questioning eyes.

"Fine with me. She writes about you in her diary all the time anyways." I smirked when I saw Zach's eyes get brighter when I told him that. Now I KNOW he likes her.

"Uhhh…I don't know what you're talking about," Zach said, getting off his dad's lap.

"Yeah you do Zach. And you better do something about it, before me and Chris get involved." Matt said. We laughed as Zach walked away.

"Whatever," he mumbled.

I saw him looking for Cammie, and he finally found her in the tree. She didn't realize Zach was coming up, because she was day-dreaming, and had another smile on her face. We laughed as we saw Zach startle Cammie. He had a smirk on his face again. I think he gets that from his dad. Zach sat down next to her and I saw them talking. I couldn't make the words out though, because they were to far away.

I saw Cammie blush a few times and every once in a while, we would see Zach smile. Then, her diary fell from its secret slot in the tree and Zach jumped down to pick it up before Cammie could protest. Oh boy, I thought. When it fell, it opened. Zach apparently saw what was written on that page and smiled. He picked it up and closed it. Cammie looked worried, afraid of what page it opened to. Zach climbed back up and handed the diary to Cammie. Then, totally unexpectedly, Zach leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. She literally fell out of the tree. Zach was smart though, and jumped down before she hit the ground. Too bad he fell and landed on his back, and Cammie, once again, landed on top of him.

"Zach!" Cammie scrambled up to help him. Matt and I just kept laughing. "Oh my gosh, Zach, I am SO sorry! Are you okay?" She questioned.

"I'm okay. Are you okay though?" Zach asked.

"Uhh…yeah…thanks. Wait a minute, did you read my diary when it fell open?" she asked.

"Yeah. Very nice handwriting by the way," If Matt and I didn't stop laughing soon, we would probably die from lack of air.

"Lunch is ready!" Amy said as she and Rachel carried out the food.

"It was just getting good!" Matt whispered to me.

"I know! But after lunch, I have an idea," I said with a mischievous grin.

"Okay, but it better be embarrassing to them, and funny to us." Matt said.

"Oh trust me, it is."

We all sat down at the table, and of course Cammie and Zach sat next to each other. I dropped my fork and bent down to get it. While I bent down, I just happened to see Zach reaching for Cammie's hand under the table. I pulled Matt down to watch. We pretended we were picking up something. We were trying our hardest to resist laughing. Cammie didn't pull away when Zach took her hand. We picked up our forks just in time to see Zach and Cammie exchange a small glance and a smile. Cammie blushed a little. Matt and I had to cover up our laughing with coughs.

Amy and Rachel looked at us like we were crazy. I mouthed 'look under the table'. They did and when they came up, each one looked like they were about to burst with joy. Rachel mouthed 'Awwwwww!' and Amy mouthed 'They are the cutest things ever!'

Soon, lunch was over and it was time to put my plan into action.

"Hey, why don't we watch a movie?" I asked.

Matt caught on quickly and said, "Yeah. You know, I haven't seen Pirates Of The Caribbean in a while."

"Okay with me," Amy said.

"I'll go get it set up," Rachel said while standing up.

"Cammie, Zach, do you guys want to watch the movie?" I asked them.

"Sure," they both said. I looked at Matt and we gave each other a small nod. After cleaning up the lunch mess everyone headed inside. Rachel was already sitting down. I sat next to her and motioned for Matt and Amy to sit next to us. That means Cammie and Zach would have to sit on the love seat. Cammie blushed and sat next to Zach. It was a small love seat so there wasn't much space that they could put in between themselves. Zach looked happy, and Cammie looked embarrassed. Matt and I laughed silently.

Then the movie began. Very secretly, Zach scooted closer to Cammie. I saw that Matt noticed, because he had a smile on his face. When skeletons started appearing on the screen, Cammie looked away, frightened. I looked at Zach. He was watching Cammie carefully, and realized her fear. Zach put his arms around her and let her burry her face into his side. He smiled slightly. If I was a girl, I would say "Aww" but I'm not, so I just smile and think 'nice move'. Zach looked at me and Matt and glared. We smirked and tried once again to contain our laughter. He soon turned his attention back to Cammie. I decided to give them a break, so I looked away, and I knew Matt had too.

"It's over. You can look now," I heard Zach whisper to Cammie. All four of us adults turned to look at Cammie still turned away from the screen, sitting on Zach's lap. They saw us looking, and Cammie blushed a deep, deep red. She scooted off of Zach, and his face dropped the lightest. I swore I could hear Rachel and Amy's mental Awwww's. _Women._

About three quarters through the movie, I decided to take a peek at Cammie and Zach. I saw Cammie curled up against Zach's side, asleep. I nudged my wife. She looked at me and I pointed to Cammie and Zach. Rachel put her hand over her mouth. She motioned me to follow her to the kitchen.

"Look at them Chris, and tell me that they don't belong together," Rachel said.

"Honey, they are only twelve years old," I responded. I mean, seriously, they were kids.

"Look at them!" She whisper/yelled to me. I looked. "Don't they remind you of someone?" I thought about it. And then, I was seeing my childhood. I was twelve years old, and I was the one sitting on the couch with Rachel in my arms.

"Exactly like us…" I said, kind of stunned. Everything they did today was the exact same thing Rachel and I did, the day the rest of our lives started. "Wow."

"Yeah, wow is exactly what I thought." Rachel said. "…Zach is good for Cammie you know. Or he will be at least. He makes her happy. I've seen it in her face since they first met each other. I know how she feels…I felt the same when I met you."

"Well, I understand what you are saying, but what are we supposed to do about it? I mean, Cammie is going to be going to Gallagher soon, and Zach is going to be going to Blackthorne soon. It's not like they can be together all the time like we were. When we were young, the schools joined to make Gallythorne, and they are split up now," I said, sort of confused.

Rachel looked at me with a guilty expression. "After the movie, I have to tell you something Chris." Then she went and sat back down. _What was that about? _I went and sat back down too. When I looked over at Zach and Cammie, Cammie was still asleep, and Zach had fallen asleep too. He still had his arms around her, and his cheek was resting on her head.

"…Cammie…" I heard Zach whisper. Nuh-uh! The boy sleep talked! Matt and I both ran outside and started bursting out laughing. Good thing there was a window so we could see what was going on inside.

"Chris! Those kids are probably the most hilarious things I have seen!" Matt exclaimed between laughs. I had to wait to get my breath back.

"Matt…I might as well start calling you brother in law!" And we laughed some more, receiving glares from our wives through the window. We quieted down and went back inside.

The movie was almost over. Probably for the last time during the movie, I looked over at Cammie and Zach. She shivered and scooted onto his lap. It was almost as if they were awake, but I knew they were still asleep. Zach adjusted himself so they were both laying on the couch, his arms still around Cammie. She was curled up against his chest. We were all watching, so Amy got up and grabbed a blanket. She draped it over the kids and then, the movie ended. What perfect timing.

I motioned for everyone to go into the kitchen. "Rachel, you said you had some news?" I asked.

She looked at Amy. They shared a small nod. "Chris…I applied to work as the headmistress for Gallagher. And, I got the job."

"Wait, what about your job as being a spy? I thought you loved that…"

"I do. I can't risk my life though, being a spy. We have Cammie. And, she is going to need a lot of help getting through school. She's not like other girls. She's a pavement artist. Also, being one of the best agents, it would be good to teach those girls a thing or two about the real world. I want this Chris."

"Chris, Rachel has been talking to me about how much she wanted this for months," Amy said.

"And none of you told us about this because…?" Matt asked.

"I wanted it to be a surprise," Rachel replied. "So, Chris. What do you think?"

I thought about it for a minute. "I think you'll make a great headmistress," I said with a smile. Rachel was good at anything she tried. If this is what she wanted, I wouldn't stop her. She sighed, relieved.

"Thank you Chris for understanding," Rachel said.

"Welcome. So, now that that is over with, why don't we talk about our two little love birds," I laughed.

Matt laughed and asked, "Did you guys see them earlier?"

"No, we were inside cooking and talking. What happened?" Amy asked. Wait a minute; we left our security cameras on today. EVERYTHING WAS CAUGHT ON TAPE!

"Rachel! Please tell me you left the cameras on!"

"Yeah, why?"

"Everything they did was caught on camera then. Go watch the tape, and start it from when they started flipping each other over. Matt and I can't miss anything funny that they do right now. So we are going to go watch them while you and Amy watch the two children practically fall in love," I said with a smirk. Rachel playfully slapped my arm, and her and Amy left to our security camera control room.

"Chris, we have to get them together more often," Matt said.

"Hmmm, how about the day after tomorrow we get together at your house," I suggested.

'Well, why not tomorrow?" he asked.

"Because, I want to see how much they complain about not seeing each other NOW," I explained with a smirk on my face.

"Oh…good plan."

"Thanks, now shhh so we can watch them," I hushed my friend. Cammie and Zach were still in the same position as we left them. I turned the TV off, and got another plan. I ran upstairs and grabbed Cammie's I-pod. _This would be the perfect way to wake them up. _

I ran back downstairs and plugged the I-pod into our stereo. Matt looked at me with a curious look on his face. "Just watch" I mouthed. I made sure to turn the volume up, full blast. I found the perfect song.

Everytime We Touch, by Cascada. Cammie listened to this song a lot. I clicked play, and watched as Zach and Cammie fell off the couch. Me and Matt started cracking up, _AGAIN_. Cammie landed on Zach, and immediately blushed, realizing that she fell asleep in Zach's arms.

"DAD!" Cammie yelled. She stumbled a few times while getting off Zach, then angrily grabbed her I-pod and stormed off to her room. Zach turned and glared at us again.

"You tell me to do something about it, and I do. I thought I was doing a pretty good, what with her starting to feel comfortable around me. Heck, she fell asleep in my arms! Then you guys pull this kind of stuff and it makes it that much harder for me," Zach lectured us.

"So, you are finally admitting that you like her?" Matt asked.

"Whatever dad. I'm going to see if she is okay," Zach replied. He left to her room. Matt and I ran to the camera control room to see what was happening in Cammie's room.

"Pause the tape," Matt told the girls when we entered the room.

They paused it and Rachel was about to say something but I cut her off by saying, "Long story, just turn the camera on that is in Cammie's room." She did, and we saw Cammie on her bed, singing Irresistable by Jessica Simpson. Wow. I could only imagine Zach's reaction to this song. Cammie stood up and went to look out her window. She was still singing to the song when Zach came in. He quietly went up behind her, and she had no idea. He listened to the lyrics, and smiled, thinking the song had to do with him. It probably did though… The song ended and Zach decided to make himself noticed.

"You have a beautiful voice," he said quietly as another song started playing. Cammie jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Ummm…thanks," she blushed. "What are you doing here?"

"I came up to see if you were okay. Ummm…I'm sorry about that downstairs. I uhhh…" Zach struggled with his words. Matt and I laughed.

"Jeeze, nice move Zach," Matt said sarcastically. We continued watching the screen.

"It's okay," Cammie assured him, a little too quickly. Zach must have caught that and smirked slightly.

"Are you sure?" He moved a little closer.

"Yes," she said in a small voice. She moved a little back, and bumped into the wall. He moved closer.

"How about now?"

"Yeah," she said an even higher voice.

Zach was now in front of Cammie, maybe five inches separating the space between them. He looked down into her eyes and asked, "Positive?"

"Mhm," Cammie squeaked.

Zach wrapped his arms around her waist. "And now?" Cammie did a small nod while shaking a little. He smiled down at her, and she smiled back up at him. She wrapped her arms around him too.

"So, you're saying that you are comfortable around me, and would be okay if I did, oh I don't know, this in public." He picked her up and spun her around. _Man that kid is strong. _Cammie giggled and kept smiling. Zach laughed a little and put her down. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Ummm…so what do you want to do? I mean, you probably have to leave soon," Cammie said.

"You could sing and I could listen to you," Zach suggested. Apparently he didn't know that Cammie didn't sing in front of anyone. Not even me or Rachel.

"Well, I don't really like to sing in front of people," Cammie admitted, blushing a little.

"Not even in front of me? The dude that always catches you when you fall? The guy that is in your dreams? The person you write about in your diary?" Zach asked, smirking. Matt and I started bursting out laughing. Man, Zach was GOOD. Cammie blushed, probably the deepest color red I have ever seen her blush before, and her gaze fell to the floor.

"Good idea buying those high definition cameras Rachel," I said.

"Told you they would come in handy," she responded. Cammie still hadn't said anything and Zach was still smirking.

"Not going to answer me?" Zach asked.

"How did you know?" she asked, eyes still locked on the floor.

"Well, when you fall, you always land on me, so I always catch you. I also saw one of your diary entries. And, I was pretty sure I heard you say my name while we were asleep. But maybe that's because I was dreaming of you. Shoot!" Zach was saying everything so smoothly, until he let it slip that he was dreaming of her. Matt and I laughed again, while Amy and Rachel said "Awww!"

"You were dreaming about me?" Cammie asked, finally looking at Zach again.

"Well…uh...I…"he stuttered.

"I'll sing for you," Cammie said in a small voice. Wow. Did NOT see that coming. Zach looked at her.

"Really?" Zach asked.

"Sure. You want to pick out a song? Or should I?" she asked.

"Let's both look at your I-pod," he suggested. They both sat down on her bed and scrolled through the songs. "How about this one?"

Cammie smiled and said, "My favorite." She got up and plugged her I-pod back into her stereo. Cammie began singing to it while Zach sat on her bed and watched.

"Well, Chris I think that's all I can take for one day. Why don't we go separate our kids for the day," Matt said with a smirk. All four of us headed upstairs and Cammie's door was closed when we reached it. We heard the song finish as soon as we entered her room. Now, Cammie was sitting on Zach's lap, both of their heads turned towards us.

Cammie started to get off Zach but he leaned in and whispered, "I thought you said you were okay with doing stuff like this." She decided to stay sitting on Zach.

"Well Zach, it's time to go," Matt said. Zach and Cammie's faces dropped, and they both got up.

"So soon?" Cammie asked.

Rachel smiled and said, "Yes honey. It's getting late. You two will see each other soon enough." I guess she wanted to tease them at least once. Cammie blushed and looked down, and Zach reached out and grabbed her hand.

"Walk me outside?" Zach asked Cammie. I had a hard time containing my laughter, and when I looked at Matt, it seemed like he was doing the same. I looked at Amy and Rachel and they were smiling. All of us started walking back outside with Zach and Cammie trailing behind, hand in hand. I looked at Rachel as she mouthed, 'Just like us.' I chuckled and nodded my head.

Finally we were outside saying our goodbyes. I looked over at Zach and Cammie, and they were staring into each others eyes. I silently laughed, and nudged Matt. I pointed over to the kids, and he laughed too. He walked over to Zach and waved his hand in front of Zach's face.

"Time to go Zach," Matt said. He looked up and glared at his dad.

Zach turned back to Cammie and said, "Well, bye Cammie."

She waved and said, "Bye Zach." He picked her up and spun her around. She giggled like before.

He put her down and whispered, "You can do better than that." She thought about it for a moment and gave him a hug.

"Bye Zachy. I'll miss you," Cammie whispered.

He hugger her also and said, "That's more like it."

Matt smirked and said, "Okay lover boy, really it's time to go," and tried to pull Zach away from Cammie. Zach and Cammie smiled at each other and Matt dragged him away. I saw Zach 'accidentally' bump into Cammie, but it was actually one of the best brush passes I have ever seen a twelve year old do. While our friends, the Goode's, were getting in the car, Cammie opened up the note. I read it over her shoulder.

_Dear Cammie,_

_I had a lot of fun today. I hope we can do it again sometime. Maybe next time at my house? By the way, you have the most beautiful voice I have ever heard. I'll be on AIM when I get home if you wanna talk Good night Cammie. Sweet dreams (of me of course). _

_-Love Zachy P.S: Only YOU are allowed to call me that. Personally, I don't like it but, I…I like you. _

I looked up and saw Zach in the backseat, listening to his I-pod. He smiled at Cammie and she did the same. We watched as our friends drove away. When they were out of sight, Cammie started dreamily walking towards the house. Oh wow. She's going to be out of it for a while.

Rachel walked towards Cammie and said, "So, Cammie. Do you like Zach?" I thought Rachel would have brought up conversation before actually asking Cammie that.

"Well…ummm….I…." Cammie stuttered. Rachel smiled and put her arm around Cammie's shoulder. "Can I call Bex?" Cammie asked suddenly. I assumed she was going to fill Bex in on everything that happened today.

"Sure honey," Rachel said. Cammie ran into the house and grabbed the house phone. Rachel and I sat down in the kitchen and both had a cup of coffee. A few minutes after that, Cammie came running downstairs.

"Can Bex spend the night?" she asked.

"That's fine. Straighten your room up though," I said. She ran back upstairs to call Bex back and clean her room up. Even though it wasn't dirty, it still could be improved.

About twenty minutes later Bex knocked on the front door. Rachel strolled to the door, and Cammie came running down the stairs to greet her friend. She beat Rachel to the door with amazing speed (probably comes from me).

"Bex! Hey, come on," and Cammie dragged her to her room.

"Hi Mrs and Mr. Morgan! Bye Mrs and Mr. Morgan!" Bex yelled as she was being pulled away.

"Well, I'm tired so I'm going to go to bed. Night Chris," and Rachel gave me a quick kiss.

"Hey! Do me a favor and leave the security cameras on in Cammie's room tonight," I called after her. She turned around to roll her eyes at me and proceeded to the security camera room.

Unanswered questions filled my mind. Has Cammie found her true love at such a young age? Will Zach ever break her heart? I would have to kill him… What was going through Cammie's mind today? Were Bex and Cammie talking about Zach? Talking TO him on AIM maybe? Was that actually how Rachel and I acted at twelve years old?

Most of these questions I would never know the answer to, but it didn't hurt to think about it. That night I lay in bed, dreaming of my childhood and Cammie's future. It looked pretty good so far.

* * *

**A.N Hey this is my first FanFic, so i'm sorry if it is terrible. This is a one-shot, but i might consider doing a two-shot if people actually like it. It is kinda long...sorry...the idea kinda just hit me. R&R plz! Thanks! **


	2. AN

**Okay yes this is an authors note but I NEEDED to put one up. I want to say a few things to some people :) Basically thanks to everyone, and I sort of need your help on something…**

**First of all thank you everyone who read my first story!**

**Second of all thank you everyone who favorite my story and favorite ME!**

**Third of all thank you so much for leaving me awesome comments! You guys are SO nice! I already have over 20 comments, and am totally inspired to write more. You guys have great ideas, and I think I know where the story is going.**

**Fourth of all like I said the story will be continued BUT I don't know if I should make it into a two shot, or make it into an actual story. Some of you said two shot and some said story… So this is where you guys come in. If you can, post a comment telling me if you want it a two shot or an actual story. I think most of you have said two shot though, but I just wanna make sure. I have ideas for both right now so I'm ready to write either.**

**Fifth of all I am in the process of writing two more stories. One is called 'A Second Chance At The Dance' and is an actual story. The other one is called 'Skating, Smoothies, and Spies' and it might just be a one shot. They are both going to be Gallagher Girl stories. I will post them up ASAP and I hope you guys like them.**

**Well, that's it. Again, thank you all so much! **

**-Gallagirl15**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Ally Carter…you know the rest.  
A/N you guys are totally awesome. everyone has left me so many nice comments. i asked you guys if you wanted a two shot or a story, and well, lets just say a story won. so i am going to turn this into a story. i think i know where the story is going but for this chapter, i couldn't think what to put. so I hope you don't hate it. also i wanted to answer a very good question someone asked. if zach and cammie are twelve, why is zach sitting on his dads lap, and why is cammie afraid of skeletons even though its not really scary? well, it explains later in this chapter why shes afraid of skeletons. and the zach thing, i just kinda pictured a father/son moment and i thought it just fit the moment. i know, kinda weird. Well im gonna shut up so you guys can read the story :) **

**Cammie POV**

I grabbed Bex and we ran up to my room. I had a LOT to tell her.

"Just put your stuff on my bed," I ordered. She did and came and sat in the bean bag chair next to me.

"Okay, so what was the important news that you had to tell me or you might just die?" she asked.

"Okay I was exaggerating about the dying part, but it's about Zach," I started.

She smiled and said, "Ohhh, this should be good."

"Okay so you know how he was came over today?" She nodded her head rapidly, wanting me to continue. "Well, we were practicing some spy tricks that our parents taught us, and he flipped me over. To sum up the next part, our dads' said something about us making a good couple, I kinda got freaked out because no one is supposed to know I like him except you, we backed away from each other, he said something cocky, I responded and started chasing him." I paused to take a breath. "Then I kinda fell on top of him-"I was stopped by Bex.

"Wait, how did you fall on him?" she asked.

"Well, Zach tripped over something and I tripped over him before I could stop." We both laughed a little and I continued.

"So I was on top of him. He leaned in and…and…and he kissed me. On the lips."

"Ohmigosh! Seriously?!" She asked/yelled at me. I timidly nodded my head. "W-O-W is all I have to say. What did you do when he tried to kiss you?"

"Ummm…well I was so shocked that I let him. And we kinda just layed there smiling at each other." I could feel myself blushing as I told her this.

"Tell me all the details. What happened next?" she asked eagerly.

"Okay so, I realized I was still on top of him then I got up. He told me he'd be right back and then winked at me. I went up to my secret hiding place-"

"The one in the tree?"

"Yeah. So I wrote about what happened and before I knew it, Zach climbed up my tree. We just talked about our dads and how weird they are. It was like the kiss never happened! So I saw my diary fall out of the tree and was about to get it, but Zach jumped down and picked it up. I'm sure he read the page it opened to. He climbed back up and out of nowhere he kissed he on the tree. I was like stunned so I fell back off my branch, and somehow Zach hit the ground before I did. And one again, I landed on top of him." I explained the rest of the day to her not leaving out any details. **(A/N i don't want to explain everything again cuz you guys already know what happened. if you don't remember, go back and re-read the chapter)**

"Wait, you're afraid of skeletons?" Bex asked while I was telling her about the movie. I nodded my head.

"I don't really know why, I just have always been afraid of anything dead like skeletons and zombies." She made an 'O' with her mouth and I continued.

I was finally telling her about our goodbye. "Then he gave me this note." I jumped up and grabbed the note that was now in my desk. I gave it to her and she read it.

"_Zachy_? You called him _Zachy_?" and she started bursting laughing. I started cracking up too. "And Cam. Did you see that he told you he likes you?!" I nodded my head.

"That's why I need your help. What do I do? Should I AIM him?" I asked. I really needed some answers.

"Well, I think we should give Macey a call," Oh my god. I totally forgot that Macey was a boy expert! (Even though she was only twelve.)

"Great idea! Let me get the phone." I grabbed it and dialed Macey's number. I put it on speaker phone.

"Hello?" a voice asked.

"Hey Mace it's Cammie and Bex. I need some help. You think you have the time?" I asked.

"Depends, whatcha' need?" she asked. That's Macey for you.

"Zach." I simply stated.

"You can count me in. What's the problem?"

Bex and I told her everything that happened. She asked a few questions and interrupted to squeal a few times. Finally we told her about the note and waited for her answer.

"_Zachy_?" She asked. Jeeze it was a joke.

"That's what I said!" Bex exclaimed.

"It was a joke and is beside the point. So what do I do?"

"AIM him. He apparently wants to talk to you alone. You can mention Bex is there if he asks what you are doing. If he doesn't ask, then don't tell him. He's more likely to tell you something he wants to tell you in private."

"Thanks Mace. You are a life saver. I just have one more question. What do I do, now that he kissed me?"

"I'm not helping you on that one. It will ruin the fun in surprises. Got to go. Hope everything works out between you two and make sure to update me often. Bye Cam, bye Bex." CLICK. Ugh, I sorta hate it when she does that kind of stuff. I turned to Bex. She just shrugged. I sighed and walked over to my computer. I signed in to AIM and it didn't show anyone on. I refreshed. No one. I really thought Zach was going to be on still… I turned back to Bex.

"He's not on," I said gloomily. I really wanted to know what he had to say. I guess he got tired of waiting for me to log on.

"Oh, well that kinda ruins our plan. Ummm…what do we do now?" she asked.

"I don't know. Want to listen to my I-pod?" I suggested. She nodded her head.

"Sure. So want are you gonna do the next time you see him?" I switched the song to 'Turn My Swag On' by Soulja' Boy.

I sat back down next to her and said "I don't know. I really don't."

"Well, this must have been an interesting day for you then."

I stared at her with an expression that said 'No duh'. She put her hands up.

"Just saying," she defended. I rolled my eyes and we laughed. All of a sudden my phone dinged, meaning I got a text. My parents got me a cell phone for emergencies but I usually just text and call my friends. Bex had a questioning look on her face. I shrugged and went to my nightstand where my cell phone was. I opened the message.

_Hey Cammie its Zach- watcha up 2? _Oh my god. Zach is texting me?! Wait, how did he get my number?!

"Cam, what's wrong? Who texted you?" Bex asked sounding a little concerned. I felt her walk up to me and look over my shoulder. "Zach is texting you?!" she yelled.

"Okay, I think my ear drums are bleeding. Seriously, LOUD!"

"Sorry, I'm just like really surprised. You actually will be able to talk to him tonight. What are you doing standing there staring at me? Text him back!" she commanded. Okay, okay jeeze. So pushy… I showed her what I wrote before I sent it.

_Hangin w/ Bex and listening 2 music. How bout u? and I gotta question- how did u get my #?! _Bex smiled and I pressed send. About a minute later I got a reply. Bex jumped up from my bed to look at it with me.

_Hangin w/ Grant and listening to music-same as u. and for ur question, Grant had it. He apparently got it from Bex's cell. Watcha listening to? _What a coincidence. Okay so now Grant and Zach have my number. I'm actually okay with that because I was friends with both of them, and we were all 'spies to be'. I had to stop for a minute to see what the song changed to.

"Why would Grant want your number," Bex asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know. I'll just let that one pass. Okay so is this response good?" I showed her it.

_Haha, weird coincidence. I'm listening to Goodbye by Kristina DeBarge . what r u listening 2? _She did the honor of pressing send this time. We really liked this song, so I turned it up a little bit. My phone dinged again. I check the message and was close to falling over.

_Kiss Me Thru The Phone by Soulja' Boy ;)_

"Cammie what did he say?" Bex asked jumping up again and shaking my shoulders. I showed her the phone. She squealed really loudly, and in my ear again. She would be the reason I would go deaf. "What are you going to say?"

"I don't know! What am I supposed to say? Ugh, I need to call Macey again. I pressed speed dial two, and she answered almost instantly.

"Already need my help again? What's the issue?" She asked right away. Bex and I filled her in. Why do girls always squeal? I mean, you don't see guys going around squealing when they get excited. Girls always squeal for some reason though. I don't understand.

I waited for Macey's answer.

"Well what do you think you should do?" she asked.

"I was just going to say 'Ummm…I got to go' and then stop texting him." I confessed.

"Well, if that's what you want to do, then go do it. I have to go anyways. Bye guys!" CLICK. Okay, the sudden hanging up is getting annoying.

"She always does that," I mumbled. I guess I have no choice but to make a fool of myself in front of Zach. And Grant. And Bex. Aw man! Ugh…

"Yeah, she tends to do that a lot," Bex agreed. "Now, are you just going to say what you told Mace you were going to say?"

"Well what else am I going to say?" it was a rhetorical question, so she didn't answer.

_Ummm…i gtg, goodnight. _Send. Well, no turning back now. Ding!

_Took u long enough 2 answer but i have the abilities to charm/stun people like that - especially u ;) goodnight _

"Awww!" Bex said, I turned to her.

"Oh great. Now he AND Grant know I like him," I moaned. Bex patted my back reassuringly.

"I know what will make you feel better," she said and walked over to my I-pod. She turned on Don't Trust Me by 3OH!3. Oh no. She was going to make me dance.

"Are you serious?" I said while she pulled me to the middle of the room.

"Yep. It'll get you mind off Zach. And our dance to this is funny, and fun to do." It was true. Bex, Liz, Macey and I had made up a dance to it, and it was hilarious if you ask me. Before I knew it, we were dancing. She was right, I totally forgot about Zach, and I was having a good laugh. I turned the volume up even more and continued to dance and sing along with Bex.

Soon, the song ended and we were exhausted. I fell back on one of my bean bag chairs, and Bex fell on the other.

I was panting as I asked Bex, "Want to go downstairs and get some water?"

She panted to as she said, "Sure. Why not?"

Just then my cell phone rang, playing my ring tone 'Kiss Me Thru The Phone'. Well that's a coincidence, and my mind was now back on Zach.

"Hello?" I panted. The voice on the other line made me freeze. _Zach_.

**Cammie's Dad's POV**

I tossed and turned as I tried to sleep. Rachel and I couldn't sleep because the girls had the music up so loud.

"Why can't girls ever listen to music at a normal volume!" I groaned.

"Just let them be kids Chris. Eventually they will just collapse from all the excitement," Rachel assured me. Then I heard the song change. I remember it being the one that Cammie and all of her friends sang and danced to all the time…oh no. Man, what is the name of that song?

"Great. Singing, dancing, and laghing. Just what we need to fall asleep," I said sarcastically.

"Men and their sleep," she said while rolling her eyes.

"Women and their music," I said back rolling my eyes to. She slapped the back of my head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"That was for copying what I just did. This," SMACK, "Is for spying on and embarrassing Zach and Cammie."

"Well I'm a SPY," SMACK, "Dang! You hit hard. No wonder I can't remember the name of that song…" I mumbled. She chuckled softly. Why can't i remember the name of it?!

"Seriously! What is the name of the song they are listening/singing/dancing to?"

"Don't Trust Me by 3OH!3. I think you are loosing your memory Chris," she said jokingly.

"Am not…" I said and FINALLY fell asleep.

**Zach's POV**

"Dude, Kiss Me Thru The Phone? Nice…" Grant said approvingly. I smirked.

"What can I say. I'm a genius." We both stopped what we were doing to look at each other. Then we started cracking up.

"Yeah, EVIL genius maybe! I mean, that was gold what you texted Cammie." I bowed.

"Thank you, thank you." Grant threw a piece of popcorn at me and I caught it in my mouth. He was always trying to make me miss it, but the truth was I NEVER had missed a piece of popcorn in my life. Yep, I got skill that way.

"That is NOT fair. How come every time I try to catch a piece in my mouth, it misses," Grant whined.

"You wine too much dude."

"Do not!"

"Do you want me to call Cammie and Bex and have them come over here so Bex can give you ANOTHER bloody nose?" I asked. I thought it was pretty funny that Bex had given him a bloody nose. Now I always make fun of him about. Even if it just happened today.

"Oh, I bet you would like to have Cam over," he said making kissy faces at me.

"Shut up…" I mumbled. I knew I shouldn't have told him about the thing with Cammie. Cammie…I wonder what she thought of me. Was she okay that I kissed her? Aww man I hope I didn't mess up us being friends. I mean I 'like like' Cammie, but now I don't even know if she wants to be friends . Oh my God. I'm turning into one of those girls that worry all the time.

I quickly erased those thoughts from my head and dialed Cammie's number. She was on speed dial one.

"Hello?" Cammie panted in the phone. What the heck was she doing that was so exhausting?

"Cammie it's Zach. Ummm…what are you doing?" I head someone turning the volume down on something. Oh I see. Bex and her were singing and dancing.

"Zach likes Cammie, Zach likes Cammie, Zach likes Cammie!" Grant was chanting VERY loudly. I took the nearest pillow and chucked it at him. I heard something crash but didn't bother looking to see what it was.

"Zach?!" she yelled.

"Yes I think we already established that. Were you and Bex singing and dancing?" I asked smirking.

"Yes we were Zach," I heard Bex yell from the other side of Cammie's room. I chuckled.

"Ummm…hey Zach. Was there a reason you called or just…" she trailed off.

"No, there is a reason. I need to talk to Bex."

"Oh," I heard Cammie's voice drop lightly.

"Disappointed? Don't worry, I like talking to you more." I assured her with a smirk.

"Thanks!" Bex shouted sarcastically. Cammie and I laughed.

"I'll put you on speaker." Cammie said.

"ZACH LIKES CAMMIE, ZACH LIKES CAMMIE, ZACH LIKES CAMMIE!" Grant yelled even louder than before. This time I took a basket ball and chucked it at him. I heard a grunt, and something made a 'thump' sound as it hit the ground.

"Is everything okay there?" Bex asked.

"Yeah, I just need you to do me a favor. Either come here right now and give Grant another bloody nose, or do it the next time you see him." I told Grant I would do it. He just didn't listen. I knew Bex wouldn't give him another one, but it was fun to make him think she was. Grant had the biggest crush on Bex, so it was funny that he was scared of her a little.

"What did he do?" Bex asked.

"You gave Grant a bloody nose?" Cammie asked sounding a little astonished.

"Tell you about it later. Okay so what did he do?" she asked again.

"Well, he won't stop whining and he keeps saying something and I'm telling him to shut up, but he won't." I didn't exactly want to say what Grant was chanting. It was hard enough to tell Cammie I liked her through a note, let alone tell her in person.

"Well, what is he saying?" Bex asked. Oh great. Before I could say anything Cammie interrupted.

"Grant was saying 'Zach likes Cammie' several times very loudly." I could hear her smile.

"Ummm…yeah…that." I was kinda at a loss for words.

"Oh, is _Zachy _afraid to tell me how he feels about me?" Cammie asked tauntingly. I knew calling them was a bad idea. Well, actually, I didn't but you know what I mean.

"No. I mean…ummm…I…" Dang! Why couldn't I speak right?!

"Well then admit how you feel about me." She said.

"Not until you admit how you feel about me," I argued back.

"Nuh-uh. I told you to first."

"If I tell you, do you promise to tell me?" I asked, knowing that I have been defeated.

"I swear I will." She vowed. I could hear Bex squeak. I'm guessing Cammie liked me. She said she would admit her feelings for me, but she didn't exactly say what she was feeling.

"Okay. Ummm…Cammie, I have wanted to tell you this for a while. I like you Cammie. I really like you." I admitted. Her turn now…

"Awww!" I heard Bex said.

"Zach…I really like you too." She said. I don't think you could imagine how happy I was at the moment.

"Ummm…awesome. So things kinda just got simpler, but ummm…I think I need to see if Grant is okay. I chucked a basket ball at him, and he hasn't said anything so…"

Cammie laughed a beautiful laugh and said, "Go help him. So, I guess I'll talk to you later then."

"Yeah, definitely. Night Cammie, sweet dreams. Night Bex." I said examining Grant laying on the floor.

"Night Zach. If Grant is okay, tell him the same." She replied. We both hung up and I leaned down by Grant.

"Dude,you okay? I threw that as hard as I could..."

"You would…never…believe where…you…hit me…with…the ball," Grant struggled. Woops.

**Cammie's POV**

Then Zach and I hung up. I can't believe I told him I liked him. I can't believe he told me he liked me. I can't believe we both like each other. I hope Grant's okay **(A/N Sorry I just had to put something random in there :P)**.

"Way to go Cammie!" Bex yelled and gave me a high-five. "You were so awesome."

"Thanks. The whole time I was just thinking 'What would Macey do' and I guess that worked," I said sheepishly. We both laughed and I couldn't help thinking about the bloody nose Bex gave Grant.

"Okay, so can you tell me about that bloody nose now?" I asked.

"Yeah, but we still haven't gotten water yet so I'll tell you after we get some."

"Okay, lets go downstairs," I said and we bounced down the stairs towards the kitchen. I grabbed two cups; one with a 'C' on it and one with a 'B' on it. Yes I know what you are thinking; my friends come over so much that we have specific cups for them. I walked over to our water cooler and filled both of the cups to the rim with water.

"Now, time to tell me about how you gave Grant a bloody nose," I said as we jumped up to sit down on the counter tops. I started chugging my water without having to take a breath. I hadn't realized how thirsty I was.

"Well, to make a long story short, Grant and his parents came over without me knowing, I was in my room on my computer, Grant came up without me knowing, he scared me half to death, I turned around and punched him in the face because I thought he was an intruder. Thus giving him a bloody nose" she explained. I spit my water out and started laughing hysterically, and she joined me.

After we calmed down I said, "Well that taught him not to startle Bex Baxter."

"You got that right," Bex agreed and gave me another high five. After we finished our water, we went back upstairs and talked about Zach and Grant all night. Bex fell asleep after a while, but I had a lot on my mind so I found it hard to sleep.

But eventually I did fall asleep to the song 'No Surprise" by Daughtry. If I had any dreams at all, I don't remember them, because I was in was in a deep, deep sleep. The events of today tired me out and had me thinking a lot about how my life sort of changed in a way. A good way of course.

* * *

**A/N i FINALLY finished this chapter. i worked really hard on this , so i hope you guys like it. i had a couple laughs writing it :) R&R plz! btw, i want to give a thnx to everyone who favorited, subscribed, and reviewed! you guy are so awsome! **


	4. AN 2

**Ok all of you probably hate me now. I just wanted to tell you guys some things. Ok so I am sooooooo sorry I haven't updated my stories but I have a good reason. My laptop completely crashed. Like, it wont even turn on. I don't even know how many weeks it's been since I've had it. My dad is having some guy fix it and I most likely will need a new laptop. I don't know when I will get mine back or get a new one yet. Right now I'm using my moms computer. Oh and even though I haven't had my laptop, I have still been working on my stories. I've just been writing them down in a notebook ;) I've also started a few more stories that I will post up as soon as I get my laptop. If you have any questions just PM me. Oh and I want to thank everyone who reviewed my stories. I already have 98 reviews for The Perfect Little Spy Couple! And that is only for the first two chapters! You guys totally rock!**

**Thanks ~ Gallagirl15**


	5. Chapter 3

**A/N well howdy everyone :) its been almost a year since I've updated this story… and so far, everyone has love it! I wanna thank everyone who has read this so far because all you guys have been AMAZING with your comments :) and I also wanna apologize for not updating for such a long time. You would not believe all of the people that have sent me a message asking me to continue this… Well, anyway, I really hope you guys enjoy this :D**

**Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns the characters, I own my imagination ;)**

"**Cammie's POV **

"Cammie. Wake up Cammie," I heard an all too familiar voice waking me up. This has got to be a dream. "Cammie, come on get up."

"Mmmm," I moaned. Yeah, this was totally a dream. No way he could actually be here.

I heard someone chuckle. "You can be so difficult in the morning you know. Hmmm…how can I wake you up?" Okay now I really wasn't sure if I was dreaming or not, but I was extremely tired and didn't feel like getting up. Besides, it was summer and we were supposed to sleep in.

"Give her a kiss! If that doesn't wake her up, nothing will." Grant? Okay what the heck is going on? All of the sudden I felt Zach's lips on mine. Oh my God! My eyes shot open, and saw that Zach's eyes were closed.

"You're finally up!" Zach exclaimed when he broke away. "Jeeze, I didn't think anything would be able to wake you up." I just sat on my bed, blushing. I looked at Bex.

"Can I talk to you for a minute Bex?" I asked sweetly. She smiled and motioned for me to go into my huge bathroom. I shut the door and locked it.

"Okay, yes I know I have some explaining to do but first, Zach kissed you!" she yelled. I put my hand over her mouth.

"You can be really loud sometimes, you know that. Now please explain why Grant and Zach are in my room!"

"Well, your parents thought it would be cool if we had our closest friends over for a barbeque/ pool party. So, everyone that is coming over is Zach, Grant, Jonas, Macey, and Liz. Everyone's parents are coming over too," Bex explained.

"And I wasn't informed WHY?" I exclaimed.

"You were sleeping! And we wanted Zach to wake you up."

"Well, can't say I didn't mind the wake up call… Anyways, who exactly is 'we'?" I asked.

"Me, your mom, and your dad." She said slowly.

"I should have known they would do something like this. Ugh…well let's get ready for today then." And with that, we walked out of the room. I saw Zach leaning against the wall be my dresser, smirking. He does that so much…I kinda think it makes him look good. Not like I would tell anyone that though.

When I reached my dresser to get clothes, he leaned in towards me and whispered, "So, you enjoyed your wake up call." He chuckled softly in my ear. Then all of the sudden I was pulled against him in a tight hug. I really didn't know what to do, so I just stood there. He looked at me and frowned.

"What, no hug for me?" he asked. I rolled my eyes and hugged him back. I heard Bex squeal quietly.

Zach was still hugging me when I heard my door open. I managed to turn my head and saw five people standing in my doorway. Macey, Liz, Jonas, Mom, and Dad.

"I thought I told you guys to keep me updated," Macey said and gestured to me and Zach.

"What did I miss…?" Liz mumbled.

"Cammie, Bex, you guys should get dressed, seeing as how everyone is here," Mom said smiling at me. By now Zach had let go and had his arm draped around my shoulder. Dad raised his eyebrows and was smirking at Zach. Mom and Dad left the room, and everyone was staring at me and Zach. Jonas and Liz looked confused, Grant looked like he was about to have a laughing attack, and Bex and Macey were smiling.

"Ummm…so Bex and I are going to get dressed, why don't all you guys go downstairs and wait for us," I said breaking the silence.

"Nuh-uh. Me and Liz are staying right here while the guys go downstairs. Cammie, you have got some SERIOUS explaining to do," she said eyeing Zach.

"Please save me," I begged in Zach's ear. He laughed and picked me up bridal style. Wow he's strong! He proceeded to run downstairs with me in his arms while Macey was chasing us. I could hear the rest of our friends laughing as they ran after Macey who ran after me and Zach. I began laughing too, but stopped as soon as we reached the bottom of the stairs. Zach stopped running abruptly and all of the adults stood staring at us. Mine and Zach's dad were laughing, and then Macey bumped into us, making us fall. Zach however expertly turned us so I landed on top if him once again.

"You know, I am getting oddly used to this," Zach said. Just then the rest of our friends came tumbling down on top of us. Apparently they didn't have enough time to stop before tripping on us. All of the adults were now laughing hysterically and I was blushing. I think Grant fell on top of me, and now I was being smushed between him and Zach.

"Owww…" I managed to choke out.

"Woops!" Grant said and rolled off. Zach laughed and wrapped his arms around me.

"Zach?" I asked

"Yes?"

"I'm on top of you." I stated and he laughed some more. By now we were all laughing and trying to help each other up. All of the adults crowded around us and helped us up. We were having a little trouble getting up…

"Okay, care to explain the chase?" Zach's dad asked.

"Cammie, Bex, I thought you were getting dressed," my mom said. The story was kind of embarrassing so I didn't really want to say it.

"Well, we were but-" And I was cut off by Zach.

"You guys go get dressed. We will tell them what happened," he said knowing I didn't want to tell the story. I sent him a thankful glance and he smirked.

"Do me a favor, and DON'T mention how you woke me up," I whispered in his ear.

"Oh Cameron we all very well know how he woke you up," a voice said from behind all of the adults. I looked to see who it was. _SOLOMON_? What was he doing here? He smirked at me. What was it with guys and smirking? Zach does it the best though…Oh this is no time to think about that!

"Ummm…." I stuttered. Wow. I am making a complete fool out of myself in front of all my friends, all of my friends parents, my parents, and one of my future teachers at Gallagher Academy. Today was not my day. Come on Cam, pull yourself together. "I mean, Mr. Solomon. What are you doing here?"

"Your parents invited me."

"Oh. Well I'm just going to go now," I said hurriedly. I grabbed Bex and ran upstairs.

"Okay, so what happened?" I heard Bex's mom ask.

When we reached my door, I slammed it shut and locked it.

"I can't believe I just did that!" I yelled as I slid to the floor.

"Cam, it's okay," Bex said.

"I came out in Zach's arms, they are talking about why it happened, I stuttered in front of Mr. Solomon, and everyone knows and probably saw through a security camera that Zach kissed me!"

I heard a knock on the door as two voices said, "Let us in!" I sighed and opened up the door.

"Can you please tell us everything that happened? I feel so out of the loop," Liz said.

"When everyone leaves I'll give you guys the play-by-play. For now, can you just help me pick out something to wear?" I said wearily.

"Of course!" Macey agreed. She agreed to almost anything if it involved fashion. "I need to see your swimsuits first. That is what you'll wear under your clothes." I opened up my swimsuit drawer and she searched through it.

"Too bright…too dull…no…no…too much…not enough…perfect!" she exclaimed. She held up one of my new bikinis. It was black, and had blue lines running diagonally across it. "Now, go put this on," she said throwing the bikini to me.

"Thanks Mace. What should I wear over it?"

"Let me go through your closet. While I'm looking, go in the bathroom and put your bathing suit on," she ordered. Bex just came out of the bathroom with her bathing suit and clothes on, and I went in.

I finished putting my bathing suit on and walked out of my bathroom. Macey threw me a pair of clothes and I walked back into the bathroom. I looked at what she picked out for me to wear. A pair of dark denim shorts with a white shirt. I threw the clothes on, and right as I was about to leave my bathroom, I heard Zach come in my door.

"Is Cammie in here?" he asked.

"She'll be out in a minute," Liz said.

"How did things go down there?" Bex asked.

"That's what I came to tell you about." Zach responded. I took that as my cue to come out. I looked at Zach and actually noticed what he had on. Tan baggy shorts that hung a little past his knees and a t-shirt from a Linkin Park concert. His hair was messed up in all the right places and was smirking. "Hello?" He said waving his hand in front of my face.

"Oh sorry ummm…" I said, knowing I had been caught. He smirked some more.

I started majorly blushing, and he chuckled while saying, "I didn't mean to distract you. I seem to be stunning you a lot." He winked at me and I immediately looked down. Then I looked at my friends who looked like they were watching a soap opera.

I tried to avoid what he said by saying, "What happened downstairs after me and the girls left?"

He smirked while saying, "I explained it, and everything is good." I nodded and turned to head downstairs. I could feel Zach grab my arm. Oh no.

"Macey, Bex, Liz? Cammie and I will be downstairs in a minute. I need to talk to Cammie alone." Zach said. I turned my head to my friends. They were looking at me with eyes that said 'What do you want us to do?' I tried my best to send a message to them through my eyes. I widened them, meaning 'Just give me a minute. I want to talk to him.' They narrowed their eyes meaning 'Are you sure? Can we listen through the door?' I rolled my eyes meaning 'Of course I'm sure,' I softened my eyes meaning, 'And no I don't want you guys listening. I really like him and want a moment to ourselves without anyone spying.'

Then in chorus they said, "Awww!" I sent them a death glare.

"Oops?" I shook my head and signaled them to get out. I sent them the soft look in my eyes gain, reminding them not to spy. Then nodded, and soon Zach and I were alone.

Zach was the first one to break the silence. "That was the longest conversation through the eyes that I have ever seen." I looked down, realizing that he knew what we were saying. "I'm good at reading your eyes you know," he said. I looked up at him. He had a small smile on his face.

"So…I guess you know everything I said then?"

"Is there anywhere we can go mire private than this?" he asked gesturing to the video cameras in my room. I nodded my head and smiled. There was a secret passageway in my library. Yes I know what you are thinking, and I do live in a mansion. It's a big house, but with your parents being a spy, you tend to get a lot of money in return. The library isn't that big really.

"Where are we going?" Zach asked.

"My favorite place in the house," I said still pulling him. We finally reached the library and I began looking for the book.

"Look for a book that doesn't have a name."

"Wait, I found it!" Zach walked over and I pulled the book out. The fireplace opened thus revealing my favorite secret passageway. I looked over at Zach and he was smiling.

"How does this not surprise me?" I giggled and led him through the passageway.

"So, how do you like it?" I asked gesturing to everything.

"It's really cool," Zach responded smiling again. I smiled back. "It's just like my little chameleon to find this," I heard him mutter.

"Chameleon?" I asked. It sounded pretty cool, but I was curious to where he got the name. He looked back down at me (yes, I am smaller than him).

He chuckled a little and said, "Well, you told me one time that you wanted to be a pavement artist. It reminded me of chameleons. By the way, you are a really good pavement artist already. And that's a good thing," he explained. I thought that was really sweet.

I smiled shyly and said, "Thanks. But you saw me though." He smiled back (wow, this is probably the longest he has gone without smirking) and pulled me into another hug.

He rested his cheek on my head and said, "Yeah. I did, didn't I? I'm glad I did though."

"I'm glad too. I kinda do like the name Chameleon by the way. It fits."

Zach smirked. "So, I have one question," he started. "Do you honestly REALLY like me?" My gaze fell to the floor.

"Yeah Zach… I honestly really like you." His turn now. I looked back up at him. "Do YOU honestly really like me?"

Still smirking, he said, "Isn't it obvious?" Back to the old Zach. And I wouldn't have it any other way. I smiled and grabbed his hand as we walked out of the passageway together.

When we reached the bottom of the staircase I saw all of our friends standing there. Here comes the questioning… I noticed all of the adults were in their own conversations and weren't paying attention to us. "Cammie, you mind coming with us?" Macey asked. I knew it was a rhetorical question so I let out a groan. I looked back up at Zach.

He leaned down and whispered, "You know I would save you, but we are currently surrounded." I giggled a little and looked around. Our friends had made a circle around us. "Good luck."

"Good luck to you too," I said. We both turned to our friends. Bex smiled evilly and grabbed my arm. They were taking me outside.

"So, Cam, tell us what happened," Bex ordered eagerly. I just happened to remember what they had promised me earlier.

"You guys promised you would let Zach and I have a moment just to ourselves," I reminded them.

"C'mon! You gotta tell us what happened! No one has told me anything, so I really have no idea what's going on," Liz complained. She kind of did have a point, but I tell them everything that happens between Zach and me. I thought about telling them what happened. I decided not to say anything about the 'chameleon' part. I wanted that to be just between me and Zach.

"Okay guys, I'll tell you what happened. But there is one part that I want to leave out. It's just between me and Zach," I told them.

"Even though I REALLY wanna know what happened during that part, it's fair enough for you to leave is out," Bex agreed. Macey and Liz nodded. I have pretty awesome friends… I motioned for them to sit by me on the chairs on the far end of the pool. After telling them the story, I received smiles from everyone.

"I really DID miss a lot," Liz said.

I laughed. "Don't worry, I promised to tell you guys everything when all the guys leave."

Soon after, Zach, Grant, and Jonas walked out of the house together. Grant went to Bex, Jonas went to Liz, and Zach came to me. Macey stood there, observing.

"Wanna go swimming now?" Zach asked. I nodded and looked at my friends. They were nodding too. "Okay, I'll go put my board shorts on. Grant, Jonas, c'mon." They all walked back into the house.

Since all of us girls already had our bathing suits on under our clothes, we just took our shirts and shorts off.

Bex had on a purple bikini with neon green peace signs on it. Liz had a white bikini with brown, orange, and red flowers on it. Macey had a cherry red bikini with rhinestones all over it. And once again, I had on a black bikini with dark blue stripes across it.

We all nodded in approval. Bex and I jumped in together while Macey and Liz grabbed two things to float on. I saw that Macey had her eyes closed while she was floating, and I got an idea. I looked at Bex and she nodded her head rapidly, already knowing what my idea was.

We quietly swam over to what Macey was floating on while Liz watched in amusement. I mouthed "One, two, three!" and we flipped the floater lounge over.

"Ahhh!" she screamed as she was dumped into the water." "Oh no you didn't!" she yelled as she started swimming after us. I heard Liz laughing, and Bex and I started laughing too as we swam away from Macey.

All of a sudden, I heard the porch doors open. I looked up and saw Zach, Grant and Jonas standing there with amused expressions on their faces. I quickly became self-conscious because I was wearing my bikini around Zach.

"Umm… Hey guys," I said.

Zach smirled and walked over to me. He was wearing black board shorts with blue streaks going across them. Woah… we matched. He was tan and his green eyes shone like emeralds. His light brown hair had a tint of blonde in it and was ruffled. Let's just say he pretty much described the word 'hot'.

"Nice idea. I thought it was pretty funny," Zach said when he reached me.

"What can I say, I'm good," I replied while smirking. Then, he jumped in the pool, splashing me. He swam up by me.

"Yeah, but I'm better," he whispered. I shivered from his warm breath on my neck, but quickly recovered.

I smirked. "We'll just see about that." I pulled myself up on the side of the pool. Zach had a questioning look on his face. I motioned him to wait.

"Guys!" I yelled. Everyone stopped and looked at me. "I have an idea. Let's play chicken!" I saw Bex crack her knuckles and grin. "Liz, Jonas, and Mace, you guys will be the judges. Zach, you will be on top of Grant, and I will be on top of Bex. We'll make sure everyone has a turn though. So are you guys in?" I asked. Everyone shouted "Yeah!"

I jumped back in the pool making sure to splash Zach. When I came back up I looked at him and said "This is how we'll prove who is better. Best two out of three wins."

He smirked. "Oh, it's on." Then he swan over to Grant. I swam towards Bex who looked a little evil because of the way she was smiling.

"Alright Cammie, let's do this!" Bex exclaimed as she helped me on her shoulders. Liz and Jonas were on the sides getting ready to keep splashing us with water when the game started. Macey sat on the end of the pool that we were on so she could get a good view.

Bex and Grant walked towards each other with me and Zach on their shoulders.

Macey spoke. "Cam, Zach, shake hands." Zach smirked as he vigorously shook my hand. "Round one-"

"There's always time to quit."

"You wish."

"Ready!"

"I think you should kiss me when I win."

"I think you should run around my house screaming 'I'm a pretty pony' when I win."

"You're on."

"Deal."

"Set!" We interlocked our fingers in the air between ourselves.

"Good luck, you'll need it."

I laughed. "I don't need luck, but you might."

He smirked. "We'll just see about that. Just don't forget the deal."

"Oh believe me, I won't."

"GO!" Macey exclaimed, and I began pushing against Zach's hands. I could feel Grant and Bex fighting below us. I frowned frustration. Not too long after it began, Zach and Grant pulled back a little, but shoved us forward with all of their might. We were down in an instant, but it just made me fight harder the next time.

"Round one goes to Zach!" I heard clapping, and looked towards the porch doors. All of the adults were watching us. Great… I hoped back up on Bex's shoulders, eager to start the next round. I gripped Zach's hands firmly, and about a minute into the game, I stopped fighting, he stopped too and smirked.

"What's wrong, giving up already?" he said.

"No… I-I don't feel right…" I whimpered. His expression became worried.

"Cam, what's wrong?" he asked urgently.

"Th-that you won the first r-round…" I smiled and twisted his arms in a very unnatural way and pushed. He was down before he even realized what happened.

"I feel duped," he stated once his head popped out of the water.

"Number one rule to spying; never let your guard down," I said while smiling sweetly. He got back on to Grant's shoulders and we assumed the position.

"Round two goes to Cammie!" More clapping, and even some chuckling emerged from the adults.

I looked at my dad as he said, "Yup, she's definitely a Morgan."

"Ready, set, GO!"

This time was the most difficult out of the three. We were both giving it our all and using different techniques. At the same time though, we both accidentally pulled each other down to the left. We hit the water at the same exact time.

"It's a tie!" Macey yelled.

"No, no, no, no! I demand a re-do!" Zach shouted. I laughed.

"Ohhh Zach. We tied, which means both of us have to do the deal. So when we get out of the pool, you get to run around my house screaming 'I'm a pretty pony'," I said.

"Yes, but don't forget that you have to kiss me too," he said with a wink. I rolled my eyes, but still smiled.

We were all having a blast. The parents were talking and cooking on the grill. We were in the pool having so much fun. This day officially couldn't get any better.

But it definitely got confusing when someone walked outside and all the guys screamed "Jason!" and ran to him. Yep, very confusing.

**A/N hmmmm who the heck is Jason? You'll find out soon enough. Hope you liked it! Wow it feels really weird to write after not writing for almost a year :P next chapter up soon! But not tomorrow. Tomorrow, I'm going to an amusement park with my friends. Soon though, I promise!**


	6. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns Gallagher Girls**

**A/N I'm guessing you guys hate me. And trust me; you have every reason to hate me. I mean, I stopped writing in the middle of the story. It's been such a long time since I've written this story, and I'm STILL getting review. So, I decided that you guys deserved another chapter because all of my followers are sooooo amazing and I love you! Thank you guys sooooo much for the suggestions and the reviews and support :) And to the people that didn't like this… well, yeah I know Cammie and Zach are way out of character… but that's the point. Sorry if you think this story is stupid, but that's really not my problem. Other than that, enjoy the fourth chapter ;) Oh, and pretty much all of you have guessed who Jason is by now. Meanies, I wanted it to be a surprise :( oh well :P and by the way, some people have asked if they could continue this story, but I will not give the rights of this story to anyone else. I promise that I will finish this story. Keep reading! **

**Macey's POV**

"Hallelujah" was the one word that came out of my mouth when he walked out onto the porch.

**Cammie's POV**

I heard Macey whisper "Hallelujah" beside me. I couldn't help but laugh.

"What's going on guys?" The guy named Jason asked Zach, Grant, and Jonas. Have I mentioned that I was really confused by now? Well, yeah, I was pretty confused. The adults looked over at Jason.

"Rick, Scarlet!" Zach's mom shouted and ran over to hug the two people standing behind Jason. I think they were Jason's parents, but I wasn't sure. I began to get out of the pool, and motioned the other girls to come with me. The guys were in a conversation with Jason, and the adults were greeting Rick and Scarlet. I stepped behind Zach, and lightly touched his back, letting him know I was there. He immediately turned around and pulled me towards him, putting his arm around my shoulder. I smiled.

"Hey. You must be Cammie. I'm Jason," Jason said with a smile. He held his hand out towards me. I shook it and smiled back.

"It's nice to meet you. How did you know my name?" I asked. He smirked and looked at Zach.

"Well, ever since Zach could talk, he's been talking about you. Did you know his first word was Cammie?" Awww!

I turned and looked at him. "Aww, Zach!" Everyone laughed, and so did I.

He groaned, then rolled his eyes and smiled at me. Everyone introduced themselves, except for Macey. I looked around and found her standing off to the side, looking bored. I walked up to her and practically had to drag her over. I whispered in her ear, "Go talk to him!" And I pushed her in front of Jason. I took my place under Zach's arm again.

"Well hello there. What would your name be?" Jason asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Macey," was her short answer.

"Well Macey, it's very nice to meet you," he said while taking her hand.

"I could the same about you," she said with a soft smile and gently pulled her arm back.

**Macey's POV**

Whoa. He's…. Whoa. Yeah, that pretty much explains it. I've never met a guy before that actually treats me as an equal, not a trophy. Any other guy I met would be drooling over me and using cheesy pick-up lines. Jason isn't like that though. I can tell. He's a real gentleman, and I can't help but like him.

**Zach's POV **

Besides the fact that Jason had just told Cammie that my first word was her name, I couldn't help but be happy to see him. We've been best friends since we were in the crib. He didn't go to the school that I went to, but our parents were friends, so we saw each other all the time. This has officially been the best summer ever. To make it even better, I decided to put mine and Cammie's deal into action. Out of nowhere, I pulled her to me and kissed her right on her mouth. She had a very shocked expression. Good. Our dad's roared in laughter.

**Cammie's POV**

Well, that was unexpected. After brushing off the look of surprise on my face, I smiled sweetly.

"Well, my part of the deal is over. Your turn," I said. He frowned, and slowly walked into the house. "Ok, you have to run through the entire house. Go!" He groaned and started running.

"I'M A PRETTY PONY! I'M A PRETTY PONY!" he yelled while running. Tears formed in my eyes from laughing so hard. His yelling faded as he disappeared. I could faintly hear it again as he finally came back. "I'm STILL a pretty pony! I'm still a pretty pony! I HATE PRETTY PONIES!"Everyone was laughing, and I could hardly breathe. The parents had come in the house too, and were also laughing. Zach doubled over because he was out of breath, but the way his body was shaking proved he was laughing too. He finally looked up at me and rolled his eyes.

After everyone's little fit of laughter was over, we all sat down and ate. I don't need to explain who sat by whom, because you already know. We all ate, laughed, and just had fun.

That summer is my most favorite memory. I can still remember each thought, each feeling, each day. But that's what a spy is trained to do; remember things. Sometimes it's a good thing. Although, it's a bad thing too. I love remembering that summer because I was never happier than at those moments. I hate remembering that summer though because it's gone. Nothing will ever be like that summer again, because those days- the easier days- are gone. He's gone.

"Cammie! We're going to be late for Solomon's class. Hurry your butt up!" Bex yelled through the bathroom door. I finished brushing my teeth and flew out the door. You do NOT want to be late for Solomon's class. We made it into his class with 13 seconds to spare.

"Nice timing ladies. Although, earlier would have been nice," Solomon said with a bored expression on his face. We took our seats and he began the lesson. I was half paying attention and half thinking about HIM.

Zach was at Blackthorne right now, maybe even learning the same lesson I was. I wasn't supposed to know where he was, but it was one of the secrets we shared that summer.

"_I don't want this summer to end," I said as we walked next to each other. He grabbed my hand._

"_Me either," he whispered. "But, maybe we'll get to see each other since we're going to brother and sister schools…" I was confused._

"_Brother and sister schools?" He nodded._

"_Well, you're obviously going to Gallagher. I'm not supposed to tell you this, but I'm going to be at Blackthorne, the spy school for guys," he explained. A little bit of hope grew inside of me. Maybe we would see each other again. _

It's been years since we've seen or talked to each other. We're both sixteen now. So much for hope…

And then, BAM. The lights went out. I was 100% in spy mode then. I felt Bex tense into fighting position as Solomon yelled orders. I began running towards the grand hall like he ordered and heard loud footsteps following. It felt like I was the leader. The first punch came when I stepped foot into the grand hall. I easily ducked and side swept him onto the floor and let the other girls take care of him. I wasn't looking for anyone in particular, just someone who would actually put up a fight.

Something wasn't right about this though. All of the adults were nowhere to be found and usually we are told to go immediately back to our rooms. The castle didn't go into lock down mode, and it was pitch black with a few flashing red lights to see with. I couldn't see the people very well. They were all dressed in black, and the only thing we could see were their eyes. Someone punched me in the side of the face. I kicked him as hard as I could in the side of his face and he dropped.

"It's rude to hit a girl!" I yelled. I hope I broke his jaw. I heard bodies fall to the floor, but not once did I lose my focus. Bex ran up to me as two guys charged. We pulled out Napotine patches and slapped them on their arms as they tried to punch us. These guys seemed really badly taught. This has got to be a drill…

Bex ran off after that to fight some other guy. A couple of the girls were on the floor groaning in pain. I quickly glanced around. Either I was going crazy, or the girls were disappearing. I saw guys carrying unconscious girls away. I flung my body at any guy now. NO ONE takes my sisters.

"These girls are insane!" someone yelled. I laughed and knocked a guy out.

"No, they're Gallagher Girls," I heard a response from behind me. I dropped to the floor and tried to trip him. He was too fast. Finally, a challenge. I jumped back up and we circled, almost like we were dancing. I tried to punch him but he jumped out of the way and I punched the wall instead. I yelped in pain. I broke at least three fingers, or I sprained my hand. I couldn't tell. Something that looked like worry passed through his eyes. His emerald green eyes… They looked familiar… I brushed the thought away and was back into spy mode. This guy was good. He was beating me as much as I hate to admit it. It was like he knew everything I was going to do before I did it. He was too good… I had one last trick. I grabbed both of his hands and kicked him where it hurt as hard as I could. He fell to his knees. Something was all too familiar about his hands. I knew him from somewhere, I just couldn't remember where. He side swiped me and I was on the floor by him. Automatically he tried to slap a Napotine patch on me, but I turned over just in time. We both jumped back up and threw more punches at each other.

I heard yelling. "Dude it's time to go! Finish her already!" someone yelled to my attacker. It caught him off guard for maybe a half a second, but that was all I needed to escape. I felt him sprinting after me, quietly cursing at himself for letting me get away. In the blink of an eye I disappeared into a secret passageway. I hope it was too dark and he didn't see me. Stealthily, I crept my way through the secret corridor dogging spiders and cob webs. Eventually, it led me outside. I saw five black vans. One was full of unconscious Gallagher Girls. All of the guys dressed in black were piling into the other four vans.

"Missed me, missed me, now you gotta kiss me," a voice said from behind me. I turned around as fast as I could and kicked him in his rib cage. I tried to punch him to finish him off, but he caught my hand and immediately slapped a Napotine patch on my arm. Then, I was surrounded by darkness.

I woke up with a headache and a cast on my wrist. _I knew I fractured it. _Bex was very angrily pacing around the room. Liz saw me wake up and ran over to my side.

"Cammie, thank god you're okay. How does your wrist feel?" She asked.

"It hurts, but I guess that's what you get for punching someone and hitting the wall instead," I said and laughed. She smiled and went to get me some Tylenol. Macey was on her bed. I saw a few bruises on her arms. I didn't even realize she was fighting last night. "How'd you do last night?" I asked her. She looked up at me.

"I knocked a few people out. Look what those idiots did to my arm!" I gave her a sympathetic smile.

"So did we all go unconscious?" I wondered. Bex nodded. I sighed. We all got ready for breakfast. I had a small black eye. All of the teachers acted as if nothing at all had happened. I walked into Solomon's class. He carefully looked over all of us.

"Not too much damage for a drill," he said. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"I don't even know where to begin with. The fact that you're telling us it was a drill and I'm left with a fractured arm and everyone is covered with bruises proving that was more than a drill or the fact that you're totally crazy," I said. "Oh, and not to mention that every one of us was knocked unconscious and we somehow woke up in our beds with bandages and casts and medicine and all of that."

"Technically, it was just a drill. No one got severely hurt, and nothing was taken," he simply said. There was no point in arguing with him anymore. I blocked out his lecture and thought about everything that happened last night. I had already figured out who my attacker was, but why was he at Gallagher? And why was he attacking me? I analyzed my every move from last night.

Soon everyone left his class, and I was the last one out. Before I walked out, I turned to Solomon and said, "Tell Zach if he ever makes me fracture a bone again, then he will never be able to use his legs again." I took another step but Solomon responded.

"You should thank him. He did after all go easy on you. And, he made sure you were safe and sound in your bed last night. I can't believe you didn't notice your cast." I looked down at my cast and froze. The words "_You're Welcome" _were boldly written on my cast. My head snapped up as I heard someone approach to the door.

"You do realize punching a wall will get you nowhere in life," he said smoothly as he leaned against the wall. I guess I shouldn't have been surprised by the fact he was here. I walked out of the room. Right past him. And I didn't say a word. Not a single word.

He looked different. His hair was messy, but in a good way. He was at least four inches taller than me. His shirt hugged against his muscles. He was hot. I haven't felt this emptiness of him for so long now. Words can't describe how much I missed him. But I still walked out of that room, head held high, completely ignoring him, and I had my dignity.

I could hardly look at him, let alone talk to him at the moment. I didn't really know if I was mad at him or not. The whole situation was just overwhelming. I tried not to think about him for the rest of the day, but I just couldn't stop.

I couldn't say a word to Bex; she was still fuming from losing the fight last night. Maybe I could ask Mom and Dad why he was here, but I doubt they would tell me. I guess I would just have to figure it out on my own.

All of the adults acted as if nothing had happened, but we girls were still confused by the whole situation. I knew I was the only one that knew the Blackthorne Boys were here.

Later that night I sat in bed, wide awake. I have no idea why, but when my three roommates feel asleep I went for a walk in the castle. It was sort of eerie tonight. I felt like someone was watching me, and I bet I could tell you who it was. I ignored the fact that I knew he was trailing me. I needed to figure out why my feelings had suddenly fluctuated the moment I knew he was here.

I sat down on a step that led to the third story. My back rested against a stone wall. He didn't say anything when he sat right beside me. There was a comfortable silence. It felt right to be sitting next to him again. I listened to the familiar sound of his steady breaths.

"Cam," was all he simply said. The sound of his voice was enough to make me melt, but spies don't show emotions. At least, were not supposed to undercover or in a battle. I looked directly at him not knowing how to respond. "Look at you. My little chameleon is all grown up."

"I'm not little anymore, Zach."

He silently laughed. "Not my point. You don't remember the nickname I gave you, oh so long ago back in the secret passageway in your library?"

I remember it like it was yesterday. That's even my spy name now.

"_Spy names are ones that you need to earn. Right now, you will choose your name, but only in time will you earn the respect to be called it. First up, Cameron Morgan. What would you like you spy name to be?"_

_I had already known what it was going to be before she explained it. "Chameleon," was my simple answer. Zach would have been proud if he knew. _

"I'm a spy; I'm trained to remember things."

"C'mon Gallagher Girl, lighten up." I didn't want to lighten up though. The last time I lightened up with him, we were split apart.

"No matter what spies are doing or where spies are, we do not lighten up and put our guard down," was my firm answer. He sighed.

"Where did the care-free Cammie go? The one that used to tell me everything? The other half to the perfect little spy couple? I'm not leaving this time, I promise." I froze. I didn't know what to say. I stood up and turned away from him.

"Like I said Zach, I'm not little anymore." And I walked back to my room. I smiled though, because he was at least trying to talk to me. Tomorrow would be interesting.

_Next Morning_

I woke up only to find my roommates still sleeping. It would be at least another hour before anyone in the school was up. I felt rested enough though, so I got ready for the day. I still had 30 minutes left before anyone would awake, so I decided to explore the castle. I walked up and down staircases, I crept through the hallways, and I slid in and out of passageways. Once again, I felt someone following me. I didn't acknowledge the person this time.

Finally, I discovered a large double door that was locked. It was in the most secluded part of the academy, so no one had really ever gone there. I looked all around the edges of the door to see if there was any alarm. There weren't any sensors or alarms that I could see. I began to pick the lock, and within seconds I was able to open the door.

Very quietly, I snuck through the doors. I was greeted by a long hallway that had even more doors lined down each side. I walked up to the closest door and put my ear up to it. I heard steady breathing. I knew none of the girls stayed in these rooms, and I knew the teachers didn't either. All of a sudden, the double doors behind me slammed shut and I instantly turned around knowing I had been caught.

"Cammie? CAMMIE!" Grant yelled. I laughed as he ran up to me and hugged me. "What are you doing here?"

"Grant, I go to school here," I responded.

"Oh, right. How did you find this though? The teachers said no one knew about it."

"Keep your voice down, I don't want anyone to wake up. And, I was just up exploring and I found this. I think the question is though, what are YOU doing here?"

"Zach didn't tell you? We're moving in!" Grant exclaimed happily. My jaw dropped.

"I haven't really talked to Zach that much… And when you say moving in, do you mean permanently or just for a little while?"

"That's surprising. You're all he's been talking about ever since we figured out we were coming here. And, I mean permanently. They already started to turn Blackthorne into another base for the CIA, FBI, and all those other spy agencies that only have three letters in their names."

"Oh ok. So, wow, I haven't seen you in forever. What's been happening?" I asked just to change the conversation.

"Well, nothing much I guess. You know the usual training at Blackthorne. I've been working out too," he said proudly and flexed his muscles. Yeah, he got pretty buff. Bex would be drooling.

"Nice. Yeah, I've been pretty much doing the same," I said.

"I could tell. I was the one you kicked in the face during the code black."

"That was you? Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" I said while laughing. He laughed too.

"No biggie, the swelling has gone down. I see Zach put you in a cast though. That wasn't too nice of him. Want me to beat him up for you?" he asked. I forced out a laugh, and then sighed. "Oh no, what did that idiot do this time?"

I looked up at Grant. "The last time I saw Zach was when I was twelve. He hasn't said one word to me since we left for our schools. He hasn't talked to me until now. And then he just thinks that everything will be fine and dandy and he's gonna act like those lonely three years never happened and that he can just come into MY academy and try to seduce me again like he did when we were twelve. But you know what? THAT ISN'T GOING TO HAPPEN THIS TIME! Because I'm strong and I can handle my emotions and I don't need Zach in my life just to screw it up even more. It was his choice to stop talking to me, and you know what? He isn't going to have another chance at ever being with me again because he is a big jerk that only thinks about himself. I don't need that in my life. I don't..." I can't believe I just said all of that to Grant. He looked at me with wide eyes.

"Whoa there Cam, take it easy. We all know Zach is a moron, but just give him a chance. You wouldn't believe the kind of stuff he says about you. I haven't seen Zach this happy in a LONG time. When we were at school, our teachers NEVER let us try to contact anyone. They had any form of contact with people outside of the school banned. Jonas couldn't even figure out how to send an e-mail to someone for crying out loud. All I'm trying to say is Zach is going through a hard time. And although he is ten times more cocky and stubborn than he was when he was twelve, he sure does love the heck out of you. That, I know for sure." Zach loves me? Did Grant just say that Zach LOVES me?

"He loves me?" I asked.

"More than you could even imagine. I mean, you do have the right to be mad at him, but just take the anger down a notch. Besides, we all know there is now way you two could live without each other." Well, he's got a point. All of a sudden, one of the doors a little farther down the hallway opened. A boy walked out of the room, lazily rubbing his eyes. My eyes bugged out of my head. Guess who walked out of the bedroom. Yep; Zach. His eyes looked sleepy, his hair hadn't been brushed, he wasn't wearing a shirt, and he was wearing black and red striped boxers. I could feel my face grow bright red, and I swear my heart skipped a beat.

I grabbed Grant and pulled him in front of me. Maybe his wide frame would cover me. Zach started talking. "Grant, what are doing?"

"Oh, you know, nothing." Grant responded. Oh yeah, nothing. You're totally not standing in the middle of an empty hallway early in the morning trying to hide a girl from a very sleepy guy standing 10 feet away.

"Uh, ok then. Grant?"

"Yes?"

"When did you grow a second pair of very sexy legs?" Zach asked. Oh god…

"What?" Grant exclaimed and looked down. "Pshh, where did those come from?" Nice work Grant, that's totally not obvious. I sheepishly stepped out from behind Grant. Zach raised an eyebrow at me. I looked anywhere but his face.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here," Zach said, and smirked at me. I was ashamed that I had been caught. Could this day get any worse?


End file.
